You got your sniperspy in my scoutscout! you got your scoutscout in my sniperspy!
spy<3sniper<>scout<3scout (pardon the homestuck quadrants, it just makes shipping easier i tell you) OKAY, SO, we have sniperspy and scoutscout, and as we all know sniperscout sux, but sniper and scout have such a great broship!!! so what do we do??? WE COMBINE THEM. WE COMBINE THE SNIPERSPY AND THE SCOUTSCOUT AND THE END RESULT IS TWICE AS GOOD AS THE ORIGINAL SHIP. blu spy and red sniper obviously love eachother, and red and blu scouts love eachother, and red sniper and red scout are the absolute best buddies ever, so honestly this is just the best solution. scenarios where this is gr8 *sniper and spy have a fight **scouts condole sniper (and get pissed off at spy because spy is the buttmonkey) *DOUBLE!!!!!!!!! DATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *spy doesn't want this because god DANG are scouts annoying let alone two of them but is forced into it anyway. *im pretty sure me and spencer even wrote part of a fic for this scenario. i will post it if i find it. *I FOUND IT *we wrote it together so thats why its so shitty we contaminated eachothers shit *also its unformatted and the syntax is off because we did it at like 3 am *"okay but for dessert they better have apple pie," red scout said withan unimpressed look on his face. blu scout turned to him and gestured with his arms out from where he was sat next to his boyfriend -- he still wasnt used to that word -- in the small booth across from a dismayed looking spy and an amused sniper. Blu scout smiled at /his/ boyfriend --he really loved being able to use that word -- as he began speaking. "man, if they dont have a good apple pie i am SO not leaving a good tip." spy made an exasperated face as he spoke in a deadpan to the other blu merc. "we are paying, you realize. you two are just tagging along." the scouts waved him off and began yet another conversation, this time about their mothers baking abilities as spy turned to talk to sniper. "we could have had a romantic date at a nice restaurant and enjoy ourselves, but no. you had to invite these idiots and let them convince you to have us go to a trashy diner." sniper was rather enjoying himself, being with his best pals and his own boyfriend, and he frowned at the spy for not enjoying it too. "c'mon now darl', y'don't have ta be so bitter about it." spy tsked and slumped back into his seat with a sigh, looking away from the sniper and the scouts. sniper gave the spy a slight nudge, smiling hopefully when the frenchman turned back to him. "jus' give them a chance, it'll be fun," the sniper said, a bit cheerfully. spy stared at the sniper for a few more moments before hissing out a quick "fine", still sitting slump in his chair. sniper gave a soft sigh, muttering a "thank yew" and then turning to chip into the scouts conversation. this one time me and spencer had a chat and it went like this sniper and spy have a room above scouts for some reason "sniper lets jump on the bed so they think were fuckin" "haha good one" meanwhile "uh, scooter, dyou hear that" "hear what?" *SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK* "OH SNiPER OHHH" *SQUEAK SQUEAK* "that" "oh" "oh mY GOD" "ARE THEY......." "Well scooter you know what this means" "what" "weve gotta beat them. theyre asking for a competition. we gotta have the loudest fricking possible." so they frick and do it super loud on purpose and sniper and spy hear them and theyre just like "we've created a monster" the end